Invincible
by EighthDeadlySin
Summary: What happens when Edward gives into temptation and kills Bella instead of going to Alaska? Set during the events of Twilight. Heroes/Twilight crossover. Rated T for violence and possible language/sexual content if continued. R&R.
1. Visited By Death

**Invincible**

**Author's Note: This is a Twilight/Heroes crossover, only with more Twilight than Heroes, so I posted it here. It's set during Meyer's first book, after Bella's first day of school when Edward is still considering draining her dry to curb his craving ;) Only this time 'round, Eddy handles himself a bit differently and maybe isn't such a good boy… **

Also- Disclaimer ('cuz you know it's gotta be done what with everyone being so sue-happy these days): I do not own any rights to Twilight, Midnight Sun or Heroes, nor am I involved or affiliated with them in any way. This story is purely for non-profit, entertainment-related purposes, yada yada. 

_**On with the story! Enjoy…**_

_**Edwards Point of View**_

The new girl's scent still lingered around me, beckoning and tempting me into madness. The sweetness of it made me delirious, and the potent memory of the irresistible flavor made my vision blur. I tried in vain to push it out of my mind as I sat in my empty car, tortured by Alice's words- _"She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him, too."_

I didn't want to be a monster again, I didn't _want _to take another human life. I wanted to make my father proud. But I wantedher blood so much more. And that fact made me more ashamed than I had ever been in the hundred years I had pointlessly existed.

Without ever willing myself to do so, I was speeding in the direction, the path, that would make me what I hadn't been in seventy years- a murderer. I knew that in this moment, Edward was no longer in control… the Vampire was.

And as a demon I made my way to Isabella Swan's house, creeping into it's threshold like the shadow of death. I was Death, and she was a victim of Fate that she should be brought to this small, cursed town and dangled in front of a Hell beast that would spare her no mercy in his own weakness.

I heard the delicate throbbing of her heart which sung to me like a lullaby, enchanting me into a feverish stupor as I advanced towards her silently, lips parted in anticipation, venom flowing freely behind my razor sharp teeth.

She looked up, and seeing me in the reflection the mirror in front of her, spun around just as I stepped forward and clasped my hands around her throat, aware that the slight pressure I had applied had crushed her neck. She was dead in my hands, eyes staring blankly into mine as I lowered my lips to her throat and committed the most heinous act of my existence. And yet I couldn't make myself regret it as the warmth filled my mouth and satisfied the monster in me like I never thought possible. The sheer pleasure of the liquefied life lit me on fire and dragged me down into such bliss that I never wanted to surface. I wanted to be caught in this moment forever; trapped with the dead girl, the rising guilt, and the mind-numbing ecstasy.

The outpour of blood ran dry and I returned to my senses. Still those dark eyes stared at me, vacant and cold. My right hand moved up to close the lids, and horror and disgust grasped me as I realized that I had utterly failed, that Carlisle would see the red in my eyes and look down in shame, and that I was weak. With one simple act I had betrayed all that he had taught me, and in this new rage I flung her corpse away from me, hearing it smash into the mirror in which she had first glimpsed her killer.

I walked across the room and sat on her bed, putting my head into my hands and letting the rising sobs shake me. Alice would already know what I had done. Would Carlisle? Had she told him what his precious first son had done to spit in his face?

I glanced at my victim, seeing the jagged glass pieces stuck in her limp body, the torn flesh of her throat; the picture of ravaged innocence decaying at my feet.

I had to dispose of the evidence. My family wouldn't suffer the consequences of my sins, hunted down like witches when the girl was discovered to be the victim of a fairytale monster.

I gathered her in my arms and ran out into the woods. I ran for miles, stopping at the top of a four hundred foot cliff. I looked down at the body in my arms, at the long dark hair which blew in the ocean's breeze, and the face which would haunt me for all the years to come… and I let go. She fell down into the sea's depth below and the waves crashed over her, erasing her completely.

As if by the anger of God, the sky began to pour rain and roar thunder, and the sea stirred with such viciousness I thought it may spit the murdered child back out. I turned away from my deposited sin and sped back to scene of the crime.

My car was gone from the driveway and Alice was waiting for me in the girl's bedroom, a somber expression upon her small face. The room was already back in perfect order, the mirror replaced by an identical new one. She put her hand on my back and gently ushered me out of the room. "We have to go home, Charlie Swan will be here in twenty minutes."

I followed her back to the house, pooling all of my courage to step into it and face the rest of my family, to inform them that I had put us all in danger.

**There you have it- please tell me what you thought since I don't possess Edward's particular gift and let me know if you think this tale's worthy of a second chapter. **


	2. Awoken

**Author's Note: Okay, so votes are in and chapter two is here! Thank you for the lovely reviews; they are very much appreciated :)**

_**9 Hours After Murder**_

_**Unidentified Point of View **_**(as in, you don't know them- yet) **

The sky was pitch black, not even one piteous star showed itself and only a sliver of moon could be seen. I stopped and took a deep breath, shutting down my every sense and zoning in on _her_. I pictured her fair heart-shaped face, her full lips, her twinkling dark eyes- and I opened mine to find myself in front of the roaring sea, standing on a beach of smooth sand. The wind whipped in my face as I scanned the dark waters. I could just make out the image of a slight form at the surface, fifty feet away. I removed my shoes, long sleeve shirt, and leather jacket, never taking my eyes off the floating outline.

I walked into the freezing water, swimming as the water rose above my neck. Within minutes I had hold of the figure, wrapping my arm around it and pulling back towards the shore. In the reflected light from the water, I could see her face, the features appearing to be carved from stone, the blank clouded eyes. The usually warm ivory skin was a bluish grey and there were congealed wounds covering every inch of it. I looked closer and saw that many of the cuts contained pieces of glass, which I removed one by one until finally only a large piece remained in the back of her skull. I pulled it out gently and tossed it away from me.

As she lay limp across my lap I noticed her veins seemed to be growing darker, as if ink was creeping through them. They faded as her skin blushed back to its normal coloring and the cuts healed. Her eyes cleared as she took a gasping breath, fingers digging into my arm as they regained use.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked. She sat upright and pulled herself to her feet, wrapping her arms around herself and staring around in confusion and terror. She was soaking wet and clotted blood still covered her neck and cheeks. "Wh- wha" she stammered as she backed away from me. I stood up and put my arms out in a reassuring manner. "It's okay. I found you. Do you know how you got here?"

She looked into my eyes as if noticing me for the first time. "David? What happened?"

The cold was beginning to sting my bare skin. I walked back to the pile of clothes on the shore, putting my sweater back on and holding out my jacket for her to take. "I'm fine" she snapped, and I put it on myself instead.

"I found one of Isaac's paintings. It was of you… dead on the floor of your room, covered in shattered glass." I swallowed and looked down. "I would have been here sooner, but I had to lose a couple Company agents." I looked back to her. She had her eyebrows pulled together and was looking away from me, going over what had happened to her in her head. "Was it Sylar?"

"No" she whispered, confused at her own memory. "It was… an acquaintance. Someone I didn't know I had to watch out for." Suddenly alarmed at the darkness of the sky, she threw a frantic glance in my direction, "I need to get home. Make sure Charlie's safe." She took off towards the woods and I quickly stepped in front of her, placing a hand on her arm. "Wait. I can get you there faster."

She looked up at me, hesitation showing in her eyes. "Okay" she finally whispered as she wrapped her arms around me. I concentrated on the image of her front door step and the familiar sensation of spinning enveloped me before I opened my eyes and we were there. She quickly walked to the entrance, stopping to turn back and thank me. I nodded as she opened the door and went inside.

I knew that this was the last time I would see her, touch her, again. We couldn't keep doing this, no matter how much I wanted it, it was poison for both of us. I disappeared, ready to go back to my life, hoping that Bella would keep hers safe.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

The lights were on and I could hear Charlie on the phone in the living room. He was frantic, nearly yelling at the person on the phone. "You're absolutely _sure _Mike saw her get into her car after school?" Pause. "Alright. Just call me if you hear or see any-"

"Dad?" I called, nervous. I could hear the phone slam down and his quick heavy footsteps as he made his way towards my voice.

He pulled me into a lung crushing embrace and I could hear him let out a relieved breath like a gush of wind. He pulled me away and stared at my appearance, shock crossing his face. "Bella, what happened" he asked, sounding horrified and angry.

"I looked down at my feet, bare and filthy, unable to lie directly to his face. "I got lost. I'm sorry" I muttered to the floor.

"You went into the woods alone, for hours?" he thundered. "Do you know what could have happened to you? You could have never found your way back, been attacked by a wild animal, given yourself Hypothermia." He bent down to look right in my face. "Do you know how worried I was? The rest of the police force is out combing the town. Bella, what in God's name were you thinking?!" He thundered, overcome with emotion.

"Dad, it wasn't my fau- I wasn't trying to get myself hurt, I just needed some air after my first day at a new school… I couldn't find my way back" I added, knowing how true that was.

He hugged me, gentle this time. "Alright, alright. Just go to sleep, honey. You need rest." I nodded my head and trudged my way slowly up the stairs, half expecting to see _him _there, standing in my room. I sat on the top stair and let the tears fall. I was so glad that Charlie was alright, that the guy had left him alone. But what had he wanted? Why me? Was he in the league with Sylar?

I wiped the tears from my face and went to the bathroom to clean up. The reflection in the mirror was horrible; wet hair clung to my cheeks and blood and dirt were smeared across my skin. I pulled my shirt off over my head and was shocked to see a small, almost shimmery white scar on my neck. What the hell had happened to me?

I felt like a ghost who wondered the earth seeking vengeance for it's demise, but lacking the knowledge of how it came to be. But I would find out. Come tomorrow, Edward Cullen would face the girl that he had killed.

**Alrighty tighty. What do you think so far? Don't know about all of you, but I'm very excited for the n****ext chapter and I'll try to have it up as quickly as I can. Remember, reviews motivate me. Oh, and side note- no you Heroes fans are not suffering memory problems, there is no David, he is going to be my own original character, though he won't have a huge part in this story. Expect to see more **_**actual **_**Twilight and Heroes characters in the coming installments. And if you have any special requests on which characters you'd like to see, throw a mention in in the review section. 'Till then! **


	3. Surpise!

**Author's Note: For any confusion on the last chapter- no, Bella is not a ghost and she is not a vampire. If you're familiar with the Heroes TV show, Bella was simply healed after having the glass shard removed from her skull, like that of characters Claire Bennet and Peter Petrelli. Her superhuman power is rapid regeneration. She's back, up & running, 100 human, and a little pissed off for being so rudely slaughtered. It'd tick me off too, lol. **

**P.S. EnderACullen, this chap's for you. I just couldn't resist your pleading :)**

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I pulled into the parking lot of our new, small school, sensing the wariness from the others as we prepared ourselves to face the peers of the human I had killed. I prepared myself for waves of grief, shock, and suspicion as I entered into the main hallway. I immediately began scanning thoughts for anything relating to the Swan girl and came up with nothing.

"_I can't believe he asked Liz out. He knew I liked her. So much for best fr-"_

"_God! 62?! I'm so gonna fucking fail this semester."_

"_Kate's hot. Huh. I never noticed before. Were her boobs that big last year?" _

"_I'm hungry. Should've had a bowl of cereal before I left h-"_

"_Mom's going to kill me! I wonder if she'll believe Frankie dented it." _

"_Did I take my birth control pill yesterday? Oh, shit." _

No one's thoughts revolved around the missing new girl, there was nothing even remotely out of the ordinary going on in their minds. I grabbed the necessary books from my assigned locker and headed towards my first hour class, still perplexed by everyone's lack of concern.

It wasn't until lunch period that I figured out why.

There she sat, alive and well, conversing with her new friends at the most heavily populated table. My mind replayed the previous night's events; her mangled form strewn across the wooden floor, the flavor of her irresistible blood, the sound of the 

waves engulfing what was left of her. Had I lost my mind? What the hell was going on?

I moved across the room, questioning my sanity as she looked up at me when I passed by. Our eyes held for a second before she let them drop, turning back to the curly-haired girl. I automatically went to the lunch line, holding out my tray as the lunch lady served up a portion of some sort of pasta. I grabbed a piece of fruit and a milk, noting the entrance of my "siblings" through the minds of those who watched them. Their faces were just as confused as mine as they noticed the Swan girl.

The four of them made their way towards me, casting me mystified looks. I shrugged, still in utter disbelief, and seated myself at our usual table.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett demanded as he sat himself across from me. Rosalie perched next to him, turning her face to me and awaiting an explanation as Jasper and Alice joined us.

"I have no idea, Emmett. The girl was dead. There is _no way _she could have survived. Something's going on."

Jasper turned back to glance at the girl and then back at me. "Can't you _hear _how she managed to cross back over?" he asked.

That's right. I hadn't told him of this particular phenomenon. "No. I can't _hear _her at all. It's like there's no one there."

"Maybe there isn't. She looks pretty good for a corpse" chimed Rosalie, curling her hair around her fingers.

I looked back at her. "No. I mean, I haven't ever been able to hear what she's thinking. Even yesterday. Like she's not thinking at all."

Alice began to delicately tear apart her sandwich, lost in thought. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming" she muttered, seeming frustrated.

Just then the Swan girl stood up and followed her friend to go dump her tray. She lifted her hand to her neck and itched, exactly where I had bitten her. After walking back to the table to retrieve her books, she was off, presumably heading to biology class- in which I sat right next to her.

After we had all stared at our lunches for a good fifteen minutes, the bell had run, and the students were off to next period. I walked in and sat down at the familiar black lab table, stiffening as I heard her take her seat next to me.

The teacher began drabbling on in his usual habbit, commanding us to start work after he was through giving his speech on thoroughness and expectations. I let my mind drift away from my current situation as I again question what had happened. Perhaps I was dreaming, trapped in a viscous nightmare of my past sins where in the fact that I was incapable of sleep didn't matter. Maybe everything was a dream. Perhaps I was seemingly peacefully asleep in my oak bed back in Chicago and the year was still 1918. Or, for better explanation, perhaps I was in Hell. The latter seemed far more likely.

The girl's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to supposed reality. "Edward? Hello? Could you hand me the next slide?"

I looked into her face, horrified that she had spoke to me, that she was sitting there, in front of me, holding out her hand as if mocking me. "Rough night?" she asked, eyes blazing. "I know how it is" she stated as she filled out the sheet in front of her.

I numbly handed her the slide, completely baffled. _How_ was she _here. How_? I asked myself this question over and over again, staring at her renewed flesh while she completed our assignment.

The teacher noticed my uninvolvement and strolled over to our table. "Mr. Cullen, would you like to explain why your partner is doing all the work?"

It was Isabella who answered, perking up immediately. "I don't think he's feeling well, Mr. Banter, a lot of stuff's going around what with the weather being so cold and all." Venom dripped into her voice as she spoke the last six words, throwing a glance back at me.

I was utterly losing all sense of reality as I looked down at the crushed corner of the table I had ruined yesterday, gripping it out of frustration and temptation. Just like how I had crushed her throat… only I obviously hadn't because here she sat, watching the cloak tick. When class was dismissed I walked as quickly as I could get away with in front of all the humans, speedily jogging to my car. Once inside, I breathed the crisp refreshing air, letting my mind just shut down.

The rest of them were in the vehicle within minutes and soon we were speeding back to the house, where I planned to have a discussion with my parents.

**Quick update, huh? I'm so proud of myself (pats self on back). This chapter was a lot of fun- it just kind of **_**flowed. **_**And BTW, I could not, for the life of me, remember the biology teacher's correct name but I think I'm close. Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside :)**


	4. Family Meeting

**Author's Note: The response to this story has been really wonderful, so a big thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and alert-ing. Also, I would like to inform those who have been waiting for this chapter that it would have arrived sooner if **_**someone **_**(cough-MOM-cough) hadn't jacked my computer and held it ransom for a clean room. Parents are evil. **

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Alice sat on Jasper's lap on the couch, Rosalie & Emmett leaned back against the wall shoulder-to-shoulder, and Carlisle paced the floor while Esme watched him intently. This was not going well. A dead girl we knew how to handle; a dead girl mysteriously brought back to life was beyond our expertise.

Carlisle was pondering his thoughts, repeating over and over in his head _"I wonder." _

Then suddenly he spoke aloud, addressing the group at large. "When I was a human, pointlessly hunting the monsters my father was determined to wipe out, I worked alongside a man named Adam. He was the other one dragged off by the vampire who bit me. Miles away from the rest of our hunting party, I watched, delirious with pain, as the vampire fed off and killed Adam, leaving me for dead as well. Before I crawled away… I could have sworn Adam stood up and simply left, moments after being killed. At the time I was thinking that he had been made into a vampire and was trying to follow his creator. Of course, I was very ignorant of the true ways of our kind at that time. But later, after I had become what I had, I figured that the whole thing was nothing more than a delusion. That's what I've thought, up until now." When he was finished recounting his story, he put his hands behind his back and concentrated on his thoughts, scanning through his own faded human memories in an effort to figure out what was going on in the present.

I took a step towards him and looked into his eyes, my expression matching his own seriousness. "So you think Adam somehow came back from the dead, and that this girl was able to do the same after I'd…" my voice died in my throat. I felt that saying it out loud to him again was the equivalent of confessing one's sins to a priest.

"Only a theory" he replied. "Besides, I cannot trust what I witnessed at that time. We'll just have to keep an eye on this girl."

The other's eyes flickered curiously from me to Carlisle, trying to discern what they just heard. Rosalie was the first to speak, her voice carrying it's usual mocking tone. "Aren't we forgetting the fact that Edward bit little miss superteen and now she knows what we are? Is no one else concerned with the fact that at any given second she could go shouting it from the rooftops-"

"And the only result of that would be the town questioning her sanity" Carlisle cut across her.

Jasper's thoughts drew my attention as he formed a plan in his head. I was already in disagreement with him. He spoke up, letting the others in on what he was mentally arranging. "We could, dispose of her _again_. If she manages to come back a second time, we'll have a secret to use against her as well and even out the playing field, and if she stays… dead, well then we have nothing to worry about and can start fresh somewhere else without having to worry about some little girl dishing about the unnaturalness of the Cullen clan to CNN."

Rosalie was already displaying her support of this action, which of course meant Emmett was too. Both of them drifted over to him, making it clear that the rest of us would have to pick a side. Alice immediately stood up and faced Jasper with her arms folded. "Wasn't one death enough for the poor girl to cope with? And how much easier would that make things for you, a fresh kill when you haven't stepped one toe out of line for six years? You're not going to ruin your efforts now, when we're not even sure what's going on."

I moved to Alice's side as Emmett and Rosalie grouped closer. Jasper rose from the couch, looking deep into Alice's eyes, speaking only to her. "I would do it for you. This girl puts you in danger just as much as the rest of us, and I won't stand by while-"

Carlisle held up his hands as if he were a referee. "Enough! No one in this family is going to lay a hand on the girl. We will sit back and watch, give her a chance. Is that clear?" The five of us looked at him and then moved back into our previously relaxed positions. Jasper may have been the only one to challenge Carlisle's final word, but he certainly wouldn't do anything against the wishes of Alice.

Esme wrapped her arm around Carlisle and gave him a reassuring look. The girl was safe, for now. Whether or not we were was a different question.

_**Bella's Point of View **_

I stood at the kitchen sink, filling one side with warm soapy water to do the dishes. I scraped each plate one by one, pushing the leftovers that were on them into the garbage disposal. The silver band on my right middle finger caught my eye, distracting me. Why was I still wearing this stupid ring? I wasn't with David anymore, so why torture myself with reminders of our better days? I slid it off with a sigh, groaning loudly as it fell down the disposal. "Dammit" I muttered.

Without any hesitation I slipped my hand down into the drain, my face twisting into a mask of agitation as it crushed and cut into my skin. I felt the small ring caught between two grating blades and pulled my hand back out. It was covered in blood from my fingernails, a few of which were missing, to my wrist. Three of my fingers were broken and oddly twisted, while every inch of my flesh was absolutely torn up. It looked like I tried to get a grizzly bear to eat honey out of my hand.

I flexed my fingers, hearing the bones crack back into place as I held it up to the light and watched my skin pull itself back together. In seconds, the only evidence left of my wounds were a few streaks of cool blood.

_It's a good thing I'm a freak, _I thought to myself.

**I was careful not to mention what brand the garbage disposal was, considering how NBC and the Heroes' writers got sued for it, lol. Apparently (insert company name here) doesn't like people thinking that shoving your hand into their product will result in injury. Which, by the way, it definitely will- so don't try it. Please. You will NOT rapidly heal and walk away unscathed, you will however, probably lose a few fingers. So, DO NOT ATTEMPT. P.S. Feel more than free to review while I get buisy writin' some more. Thanks for stopping by and please do come again:) **


	5. Crushed

**Author's Note: Well, yippy skippy, guess what? Chapter five has arrived! Woo hoo. **

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I woke up to a winter wonderland. Mushy little cotton balls were flying around everywhere, just waiting to swarm me as soon as I walked out the door. I grumpily stomped to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. No hot water. Fabulous, this was starting off to be a great day.

I quickly washed and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel, shivering from the cold water. After my teeth and hair were brushed I hurried back to my room and picked out a warm, simple outfit- navy turtleneck sweater and jeans. Breakfast consisted of a bowl of granola and a glass of orange juice, after that I was out the door.

My truck took a few tries to start but then roared to life. At least it was sturdy on the slippery roads. Within a few minutes I was neatly parked- very close to the school, I might add, so as to avoid unnecessary lengthened exposure to the current weather. I noticed the Cullen's just pulling in across the lot, as far away from me as possible, which suited me greatly. My hands balled into fists at the very sight of Edward, whom was smiling and laughing as he climbed out of the driver's side.

I got out, placing my books above my head for cover, and made my way around the bed of the truck. It was at that moment I heard the most God-awful sound of my entire life; screeching metal and tires headed straight for me at about a hundred miles per hour. I didn't even have time to contemplate moving out of the way before I felt the impact.

It hit me head-on, full force, smashing me against my truck. I heard screaming all around, not to mention the sound of my own bones snapping like branches. The smell of burnt rubber and smoke filled my nostrils as I struggled to open my eyes and figure out what was going on.

All I could see was the crumpled side of a dark blue vehicle, not two inches from my face. And it seemed my face, at the moment, was completely crushed- I couldn't breathe or move my jaw properly, but within seconds I felt my bone structure molding itself back into place. My neck, which was bent at an odd angle, cracked straight as I turned my head as much as the limited space allowed. It seemed my left arm was pressed between my vehicle and the other, and a dull pain was throbbing through it. I didn't even want to know the damage the rest of my body had sustained.

Suddenly there were voices shouting in panic mere feet from me. "Oh my God! Someone help me move the van! Can you see her?"

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else instructed, while it seemed a few people were sobbing nearby.

I realized I was gagging on my own blood and tried desperately to move my legs out from under the weight of the van so I could heal before anyone saw them- before there'd be any proof I was actually injured. I felt the van shift away from me and I crawled back a foot so I could better adjust my position.

It was not a pretty site. My right foot was bent all the way back, touching the top of my leg, which had a large bone sticking out. The other leg was mostly unharmed. I quickly pushed the bones back right, straightening them all out just seconds before Coach Clappe's face appeared beside me, panicked.

"Bella? Bella? My God, are you alright?" he asked in disbelief. I reached for his outstretched hand and pulled myself into a standing position as other teachers rushed forward.

"Maybe it's best she not move" cried Ms. Lovitt, the German teacher. "Has anyone called an ambulance?"

"They're on their way!" someone answered from the crowd.

_Oh, God. How am I gonna get out of this? _I asked myself. I leaned back against the side of my truck, taking a moment to breathe. I could feel the wetness of my face- blood. I looked around at the chaotic scene before me and noticed all five Cullen's staring at me in awe. Edward had his eyebrows pulled so tightly together they looked like a straight line of whiskers while the little one was openly gawking with her mouth wide open.

The next thing that caught my attention was the sound of sirens. The paramedic was adamant about putting me into a neck brace and laying me out on a stretcher, though I insisted there was nothing wrong with me. Which, of course, there wasn't. This was like a nightmare, playing on my fears of being exposed.

After several unneeded x-rays and probing, I was put in a hospital bed and hooked up to an IV drip. Within ten minutes Tyler was wheeled in and lifted unto a bed right next to mine. He looked terrible; there were cuts, bruises, and bandages covering every inch of him, though he didn't seem to care as he was bombarding me with endless apologies. "I'm so sorry Bella, I couldn't stop, my car was sliding around on the ice and… I don't know how I didn't kill you. Could've sworn I hit you straight on." He kept mumbling even as he became incoherent with the sedatives and pain meds they were pumping into him.

I removed my stupid neck brace and just as I was about to start on the IV, a doctor came walking around the corner, medical chart in hand. Though his hair was blond, for some reason he looked just like-

"Hello, Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen."

That would explain it.

"How are you feeling? Any pain?" he asked in a practiced, professional tone. I shook my head. "Can I go home now?" I asked, impatient.

"Well, why don't I just check a few things out first." He walked forward and began gently probing my head. His fingers were icy cold. "Any soreness?"

"No" I blurted out immediately.

"I'm not seeing any cuts" he mused, whiping my cheeks clean of the dried blood. Before I was forced to come up with a false story, my father was suddenly strutting into the room, face anxious yet controlled.

"Thank you for all you've done doctor, but I'll be taking Bella home now." His voice was full of authority. I lept down from the bed, pulling out my IV and making my way to my father's side.

Dr. Cullen's expression was curious, "Mr. Swan, Bella may have a concussion and I'd recommend her staying until-"

"She's fine." My father urged, taking my hand and heading towards the front doors with me in tow. I looked back and was surprised to see not only the doctor, but the rest of the Cullen's grouped around him, staring after me.

**Oooh, don't fret- chapter six is a comin'. Just don't expect it here right away because, honestly, I need some sleep. But thanks for reading! Remember to review :) Good night!**


End file.
